Pilar McCawley
| aliases = Pilar | series = Defiance | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma | known relatives = See family | status = | born = | died = 2048 | 1st appearance = "Bottom of the World" | final appearance = | actor = Linda Hamilton }} Pilar McCawley is a fictional human antagonist and a recurring character on the Syfy series Defiance. Played by actress Linda Hamilton, she first appeared in the season two episode, "Bottom of the World". Biography Pilar McCawley was the former wife of Rafe McCawley and lived near the area of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. She bore three children with Rafe; Luke McCawley, Quentin McCawley and Christie McCawley. After Christie was born, Pilar suffered some form of post-partum depression and tried to poison her children. Afterward, she was sent to a mental health facility run by Castithans. Rafe took the children and left for parts unknown, ultimately settling down in Defiance, Missouri. The children grew up believing that their mother had died. Defiance: The World We Seize As time passed, Quentin learned the truth about Pilar and made secret trips to visit her. Pilar knew that she could count on Quentin to help her out in her present situation. She eventually came to Defiance, where she found that Christie was now married to a Castithan youth named Alak Tarr and was pregnant with his child. Determined to preserve her own sense of family, she kidnapped Christie and Alak and left Defiance. Defiance: I Almost Prayed She returned to a cabin she once owned in the hills of Oklahoma where Alak was kept chained up as a prisoner. Christie gave birth to her child, who was named Luke after her brother (who had since died in the intervening years). In her own twisted way, Pilar did whatever she could for the sanctity of her grandchild, and was not above committing murder to keep the child safe. Defiance: The World We Seize Seven months after Luke was born, members of the Votanis Collective led by General Rahm Tak swept through the area on their way to Defiance. Rafe, Christie and Quentin were murdered by Rahm Tak's henchmen (as well as Stahma Tarr), but Pilar managed to escape with Alak and the baby. They came to an RV owned by an elderly couple, and Pilar shot them down in cold blood in order to lay claim to their shelter and belongings. The following night, Pilar sneaked away from the camper with the child, leaving Alak behind. Defiance: The Last Unicorns Pilar eventually came upon Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira, who were heading towards Tulsa in search of General Rahm Tak. Pilar labored under the premise of being an ally, but at the first given opportunity, she drew Nolan's own gun on him and tried to kill him. Nolan, ever an untrusting individual, made sure that the weapon was inoperative. Afterward, he shot Pilar in the throat. Defiance: The Broken Bough Notes & Trivia * * It is possible that Pilar may have been named for Pilar Gutierrez, who is a Project Manager of Creative Services for Human Head Studios for the Defiance video game. * Actress Linda Hamilton was given a "Special Guest Star" credit in her appearances on Defiance. * Actress Linda Hamilton is best known for playing the role of Sarah Connor in the 1984 sci-fi/action film The Terminator, as well as its 1984 sequel, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * In "The Broken Bough" episode of Defiance, Linda Hamilton invoked a line made popular in the Terminator film series. After aiding Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira against members of the Votanis Collective, she got into a truck and said, "Come with me if you want to live". In the Terminator film series, this line is actually first spoken by the character of Kyle Reese. It is said again by the T-800 Terminator in Terminator 2 and is also said by Cameron Phillips in the pilot episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Family * Rafe McCawley - Ex-husband; deceased. * Luke McCawley - First child; son; deceased. * Quentin McCawley - Second child; son; deceased. * Christie McCawley - Third child; daughter; deceased. * Alak Tarr - Son-in-law; Castithan; alive. * Luke Tarr - Grandson; half-human/half-Castithan; alive. * Datak Tarr - Grandfather of Luke Tarr; alive. * Stahma Tarr - Grandmother of Luke Tarr; alive. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Characters Category:2048/Character deaths